


Finding The Odd Characters

by Coille



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coille/pseuds/Coille
Summary: Kakashi likes his night shift at McDonalds, he enjoys finding all the odd characters the early hours have to offer.They don't usually stay mysterious for this long though.





	1. A Hood and a Mystery

It's amazing how many job opportunities open up when you can function between the hours of 12 to 6 am. Countless well paying companies would queue up for someone like that, especially one with qualifications.

Kakashi Hatake was someone like that, with plenty of options laid out for him to pick from. Out of all those opportunities and career options, he went with McDonalds.

You could say he had a bit of a passion for finding the odd characters in the world. The people with quirks, stories, enticing auras and a hunger for something to power them through their nightly activities. He also loved the quiet and lack of voices. Both of these could be found in a McDonalds at 3am, exactly where he found himself now.

The restaurant was silent and stilled, the only other worker was sitting on a stool at the back of the kitchen, leaving Kakashi to lean over the counter and tap mindlessly at his phone, waiting for someone to come in.  
He wasn't waiting long, as the glass door soon swept open and a dark, hooded figure tensely walked up to the register.

“Could I have a uh... double quarter pounder with fries and a uh... Sprite?” The voice was definitely male, but the person kept their hood up and head down, preventing Kakashi from seeing who or what this person was. His curiosity was piqued.

“Sitting in or taking away?” The question came without having to think, but Kakashi was eager to hear the answer. Either option lended itself to countless possibilities that would explain the reason this person had to be here. 

“Taking away.” The figure was quick to answer, clearly wanting to make this process as quick as possible. 

“Large?” Kakashi asked, hoping to cause the shadowed person to tilt his head.

“What?” His plan had worked and the man lifted his head slightly, enough so that Kakashi could just make out a chin of white porcelain, with what almost looked like cracks at the side.

The head quickly ducked back down again when Kakashi didn't give an immediate response, leaving his mind to wonder about what exactly was hiding behind the shadow of that hood.

“Do you want a large sprite?” 

“Oh uh yes. Please.” The other mans quickness to correct his manner did not go missed by Kakashi, a novelty he quietly appreciated. 

His co-worked had already begun working on the order before Kakashi had even finished ringing the order up, but he was still left with enough time to start his usual light interrogation of whatever personality had wandered in during these early hours of the morning.

“So.” He started, “What's your name?” 

“Oh, um, Obito.”

“You're up late.” It wasn't a question, but the want to know more was clear.

“Yea. I am.” He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot whilst answering, eyes glued to the greasy floor.

“Why.”  
This time it was a question, but his tone was that of  
one politely and curiously demanding to know.

“Well I, uh...”

“Orders up.”

Kakashi turned just as the other worker slouched back to his stool, the burger and fries were laid out, waiting to be bagged.  
He carefully assembled the order and got a Sprite together, his actions almost slowed.

The food was quickly snatched away just as Kakashi put it down, barely managing to pipe out “Goodnight Obito.” As the still tensed figure walked back out, becoming even move rigged at the sound of his name as he stepped back out into the dark street.


	2. Coffee Cups and Almond Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shift, another odd character walks in. Although you wouldn't notice the odd unless you looked into the cracks in his walnut shell.

5am, an hour before his shift ended and the least favourite hour of Kakashi's working life. Not to be completely dishonest, he did love going home to lay on his couch covered with dog hair to kick back and read some of his favourite smut with a bowl of miso soup on the table. On the other hand though, it meant all the quirky people that would trickle through the wee hours would cease to exist in their quiet little bubble of grease and salt, being replaced by your typical men in suits, morning retail workers and joggers. The last final hour before 6am was always the dullest hour.

Not quite today though.

At first glance this new customer wouldn't seem all that strange. In plain dark blue jeans, a brownish red plaid shirt over a plain brown t-shirt, some typical working boots and a generic backpack, the young male looked like he could be your run-of-the-mill college student or even a fresh faced young adult taking his first proper steps into the world of work. Nothing too odd, besides the overwhelmingly broad shoulders and the fact that he was built like a brick house.

He strode up with a polite smile, and upon reaching the counter quickly pulled a slightly weathered wallet from a pocket.  
"Tea and Quaker Oats, thanks." His tone was honest and polite, with large eyes staring expectantly like a child.

"Quaker Oats?" In all his time working in this fine establishment (a year and five months), although they _did_ serve Quaker Oats on the breakfast menu, no one ever asked for it. It was this that first piqued Kakashi's oddity interest, if only slightly given how dull the past shift had been. The fact that he knew to order that meant one of two things, a) This guy has been going to a McDonalds for ages with this order because he saw it on an ad years ago (which was unlikely given how young the brunette looked, unless he started working at 10) or b) He actually went and _looked up_ the McDonalds breakfast menu which was beyond odd even by Kakashi's own judgements. Was he a health fanatic? If so did he really think McDonalds oats and tea would boost his immune system at 5am? Maybe he just liked oats which was... fine, technically. 

"Yes, Quacker Oats. Plain flavoured, with no syrup, sugar or jam please." The guy said it with such normality that for a brief second Kakashi was questioning whether he was the odd one here.  
Plain oats? That was concerning, really concerning. Thugs, drug dealers and knife wielders had all had their fair share of the floor before Kakashi's cash register and not once did the young man ever feel the butterflies of fear quite like he did now. There was no justifying this order, not even a little bit. It wasn't even six am in the morning yet this tanned young guy built like he'd eaten anything but oats for a living was asking for no flavour, no add ons, no sauces. Wet, hot, sloppy oats in a tub. With tea. 

With tea.

Dipping fries into ice cream wasn't unheard of but oats with....

"With tea?"

"Yea, with tea. Have to wash the oats down with something." He didn't sound too bothered but his reply bothered Kakashi greatly. It sounded like he was saying he just wanted to drink the tea separately from the oats but wasn't specific enough that the worker could confidently say this person in front of him was _not_ going to open up his tub of plain, no flavour, no add ons, no sauces oats and pour his tea into it.

Slight concern was showing on the customers face when Kakashi continued to hesitate, so he opted to drone out an "Ok....", ring up the order and quickly prepare it himself.  
The oat tubs came pre-filled, leaving the silver haired worker to simply pour the water into the tub and put it under a small machine to boil and mix. As the younger man put his card into the reader and put his hand into view, Kakashi noticed the dirt caked on the crevices of his hand and hidden under his neatly trimmed nails. _He buries dead bodies._

"So." Kakashi started, maintaining perfect, unfaltering eye contact with the customer as he poured. "What's your name?"

"Yamato". Concern was mounting slowly but steadily on the others brow and tone as he too never faltered to maintain unwavering eye contact. Suspicion was evident in his voice, and a spoonful of caution too. One could be forgiven for thinking there was a hint of curiosity there as well.

"It's quite the early morning." He stopped pouring, never once looking down. The water was measured perfectly. He walked backwards to the machine, eyes remaining in a match of wits with the other as he put the cup down and pressed the green button.

"It is." Yamato retorted, this time it was the eyebrow that made the caution clear as the left one slowly raised towards the tiled ceiling. His head twitched slightly, as if wanting to risk a glance at the orange tinted morning sky beyond the glass doors behind him but not yet willing to chance it, not yet trusting this worker in front of him with anything but the food he was about to ingest.

"So why're you here." The plain, no sugar, no jam, no syrup oats were ready, topped and placed with a mild plop on the counter. Without turning his face away he reached behind him, pulled down a cup, placed the cup on the vendor and pressed the tea button swiftly. 

"My shift at the garden centre starts at 5:30." Dark eyes flickered down the his name tag quickly, before shooting up with a flare of defiance. "Kakashi." You could tell he felt slightly smug at his counter, as if knocking five pawns off of Kakashi's chess board. The McDonalds employee was thrown for five loops.

In an admission of defeat the silver haired man turned and put the lid on the cup before handing it over, eyes still narrowed ever so slightly at Yamato. 

"Well. Have a nice shift. Yamato." Kakashi resumed his original position of slouching lazily over the counter, bringing his face slightly closer to the gardener.

"You too. Kakashi." It could've been a trick of the annoyingly bright luminescent lights but it seemed like he too had moved in slightly closer, his large eyes now scrunched slightly. Before Kakashi could fully realise whether the lights were fooling him the tanned young adult had straightened up, nodded politely and turned to walk away out of the restaurant, that was until a flare shot up behind the older mans eyes.

"It's 5:11. Your shift starts at 5:30. Why is there already dirt under your fingers?"

The thugs, drug dealers and knife wielders all seemed like joyful encounters compared to the site that lay a few feet beyond Kakashi. The figure at the doors turned slightly towards him, face shadowed gravely into stark, strict tones of clear cut black and white, elongating his features and emanating dread. It looked like it had crawled out of a deep, dark well of hell.

"I like to bring things to life." The voice was transparent and ghastly, like he had swallowed ash. With that vague statement he turned back around and left, leaving Kakashi unblinking behind the crusty McDonalds register.

All together, he felt satisfied with his shift.


End file.
